


Firsts

by flightinflame



Series: Chances and Choices (And Being Ourselves) [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Different Pairing Each Chapter, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Night, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Prostitution, See Chapters for Tags, Teen Pregnancy, see individual chapters for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: The first meeting, first kiss, and first night together of various pairings within the A/B/O verse shown in "A Matter of Convenience".Check individual chapters for warnings.10. Christian doesn't get out much. Warren changes that.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Christian Frost/Warren Worthington III, Emma Frost/Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr/Other(s), Gabrielle Haller/Charles Xavier, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique, Kitty Pryde/Rogue, Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy, more pairings to follow - Relationship
Series: Chances and Choices (And Being Ourselves) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750549
Comments: 107
Kudos: 73





	1. Gabrielle and Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles meets Gabrielle at debate society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of mild drug use and alcohol.
> 
> This chapter begins twelve years before A Matter of Convenience.

**First Meeting:**  
Charles flopped back on the bed, glancing over at Hank, because his best friend had come to study in his room as always. The fact they could try out a new drug Hank'd been working on that would keep them awake and able to focus was just another bonus. But apparently, that didn't go so well with alcohol. Rather than focused, he was distracted and drunk.

Charles whined to himself. It was the week before term started, he'd already finished all his collections, and now he was bored. "I want to find some fun, Hank."

"Not me," Hank protested. "It was fun but I've got to focus on my studies." That was the thing. The two of them had fucked, once, because Hank had been overwhelmed to find an alpha that wasn't repulsed by other alphas, and he'd been nervous. It had been great, but Hank wanted romance, and Charles wanted to mess around.

"Who then?"

"Anyone but that guy you picked up at a club. The one with the teeth."

"Victor? He was fun. Fine, what about Mortimer?"

"No."

"He gave great oral."

"No." Hank threw a book at him, and Charles grinned. It had been a paperback, so Hank wasn't too annoyed. "What about that nice girl. Lilil... lila... you know who I mean."

"Lilandra? Maybe. She's kind of boring but the sex is good." He considered, then rolled onto his front. "You know, I think I've slept with someone from all of the omega colleges now."

"...that's not an achievement."

"It is too." Charles grinned. "I should get a special blazer and everything. Charles Xavier, Oxon. First class honours, and university slut."

Hank groaned, and threw a pillow in the direction of Charles's head.  
"If anything, they should give certificates to the omegas for not murdering you in their beds."

"I'm happy to make up certificates. I've already finished work for up to second week, I've got the time."

Hank groaned. "Please tell me your little weirdo club starts again soon? Anything to distract you."

"Debate society starts on Saturday. We're dealing with Magdalen, which is frustrating because their old captain was a bigot, but apparently he's dropped out to focus on the blues rowing and they've got a new team lead. We'll see." 

Hank nodded, snorting into his book, and Charles could feel him thinking that debate was about the only time Charles was serious. It wasn't his fault. Being a telepath had advantages and disadvantages, but being able to argue, meet people and test their thoughts, come up with arguments and counter-arguments - well, it was as good as sex.

His step-brother was happy to waste his money in omega brothels. Charles couldn't understand that, but he sure could understand the idea of paying for a decent argument. He tried to propose this as a business idea to Hank, but Hank countered by packing up his books and leaving.

Charles continued to bug Hank telepathically until he was back in his room - he didn't actually want to keep his friend from getting some rest, not when Hank had a test tomorrow. But he had at least distracted him from worrying about the exam. Hank was shielded by mild annoyance as he got into bed, and Charles tried to sleep.

***

The debate on Saturday meant he got to meet Magdalen's new captain. Before he met her he'd heard a few rumours, but he pushed them aside. No point listening to lies when he could meet the actual person and judge her for himself.

Gabrielle Haller was a dark haired, second year law student. She was passably pretty, dressed smartly, and carried a folder full of papers, some of which were blank and carried only to make herself look more certain than she was. She was also an omega - only the second to be on Magdalen's team, and the first to captain it.

Charles admired her for that. He knew that some of the older colleges were full of all kinds of prejudices, and hated the idea of co-ed classes. He'd been involved in campaigning to make Merton co-educational, and so far he'd failed. But he believed it was worth pushing for.

The debate began, and he realised quickly he had underestimated her. Gabrielle was smart, incredibly so, skilled at transforming arguments, raising counterpoints, and managing the rest of her team. He listened to her arguing for international cooperation in the development of space travel, and he realised he believed in what she was saying. He tried his best to win, to push back against her arguments, to refute her evidence. 

He won the debate, when it came to voting. But in the end, he suspected he'd won because a lot of people would never vote for an omega.

He shook her hand afterwards.  
"You were brilliant out there."

Her smile was shy but genuine, and Charles smiled back. He was far too much of a scientist to believe in something like love at first sight. But admiration, mutual awe, affection, desire - all those could happen in a first meeting, and seeing her here was the proof.

**First Kiss:**  
Term went on, in a flurry of activity - or lack of it, when fifth week got a little overwhelming. Hank had been busy with refining his stimulant, and now was managing to stay up for days at a time cramming science. Charles was trying to make sure he didn't get too carried away, and get on with other things - including his own degree. He'd been out for a few dates, but his heart wasn't in it. 

In his spare time, he'd been caught up in his work for debate society, and keeping an eye on how Gabrielle was doing. She was _remarkable_. He'd watched her argue for mutant rights for those within the military, pointing out the inherent racism that arose when certain people were considered unsuitable. She'd protested about fox hunting and overcrowding in jails, and had faced every challenge that came towards her with determination. Charles wanted to talk to her.

Magdalen and Merton would be squaring off in the debate finals in a week and a half's time, and Charles was daydreaming about how he would ask her out, when there was a knock on the door.

He hadn't expected it, and went to answer, startled to see Gabrielle standing there, shifting her weight from foot to foot slightly.

He hesitated, then waved her inside, resisting the urge to use his telepathy to pry..  
"What's wrong?"

"The date of our debate."

"What about it?" He asked, seeing the pain there, the way she curled in on herself. He was already wondering if he could move it, if that'd help, when she looked up at him.

"I'm due to be on heat. I can't take part unless I can get suppressants."

"We can move the date?" he offered, and she shook her head.

"If I do that, I prove that everyone who says omegas are unreliable is right. No. I... I have to do it, but I need suppressants."

"Can't you talk to your college, get a team mate-" Charles started to suggest, but even as he did so he could see the problem. If she wanted to prove she could do this, needing an alpha's help was damaging, but omegas couldn’t get suppressants without an alpha’s permission.

"Why me?"

"I saw you argue for omega rights against Johns. And I know you'd rather lose to me in a fair fight than win by default."

"Just let me know what I can do." Charles agreed. "I'm free tomorrow afternoon or Thursday morning, if you want to go to a clinic."

"Thank you." She whispered, leaning forwards to press her lips against his for a moment. He stared, and she smiled.

"I know you like me. You're not very subtle about it. And I've tried thinking, because people say you're a weak telepath, but that hasn't worked. So here."

"Can I take you for a drink?" Charles offered, and she laughed and shook her head.

"After the debate." She gave him another brief kiss, then left him to his studies and his thoughts.

**First Night:**  
The debate came, and Charles dressed smartly in a suit, glad that Hank bothered to come along and watch. The debate, about the appropriateness of public protest, was fairly well attended. Charles knew at least part of it was because this was the first time an omegan student had captained a team that had reached the finals, and his heart filled with pride for her when he saw that a number of omegan students had attended in support.

Gabrielle was wearing a beautiful long green dress, and she caught his eye and smiled, thinking _Thank you_ to him as their teams took their seats on opposite sides of the debating chamber.

He shrugged, concentrating.  
_You got here yourself, I just made sure the date was alright._ He told her, seeing the mixture of surprise and wonder in her expression as she heard his voice. A moment later it was gone, as she focused at the task at hand.

Charles watched as Gabrielle set out her key points, listening, intrigued. There were a few areas she focused on that he hadn't expected her to point out, and when she touched on the idea of physical mutations being a topic which caused individuals to be targeted, that some people viewed their very existence in public as an act of protest when they'd rather be hidden away, he was tempted to clap.

She took her seat, and he stood up, walking forwards to take centre stage and setting out his counterarguments, finding the weaknesses he could and tearing at her points, adding his own arguments. He liked Gabrielle a lot, but he refused to do either of them the disservice of not treating her as an opponent.

The rest of the teams said their points, and then they gave their closing arguments. Then the audience voted.

The result was read out: 23-34 in Gabrielle's favour. He bowed his head slightly, and then smiled at her, murmuring thanks to everyone. Then Gabrielle stood up. He could see from this distance that Gabrielle was a little nervous, her hands shaking as she spoke in front of the audience, thanking them for their support, and then going to sit down, her team mates patting her on the back, as applause broke out.

An omega-captained team had just won the debate competition.

Debates at Oxford had been happening since New College was founded in 1379. Magdalen had been taking part for over five hundred years, and won fairly frequently. But only twice had an omega been in the team, and only now had an omega been present when they had won.

He watched as people walked over and congratulated her, watched her shaking hands and smiling, embracing some of the omegas who came forwards. And then she turned to him, catching his eye and concentrating hard.  
_I believe you owe me a drink._

He grinned at her and nodded, walking over and talking. He didn't offer his arm, didn't want to appear like she needed his support. But the two of them walked to the Eagle and Child, edging around a sprawling writing group and taking seats at the back.

He bought her a drink, and they got chatting. Her mind was stunning. She was intelligent, funny, beautiful. She was passionate about what she believed in, and she cared.

He checked his watch, startled to find they had been talking for three hours.  
"Do you have a curfew?" He knew the omega colleges did, but wasn't sure if she'd have one at Magdalen. She shook her head. 

"Want to come back to mine for a nightcap?" Charles asked, and she nodded, grinning up at him.

He showed her up to his room, and she looked around with a slight smirk as she spotted the mess.  
"Sorry, unorganised."

"Don't be. Wait until you see my room." She paused, then looked at him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "The way I hear it, you've slept with half of Oxford."

"Definitely an exaggeration. I'd say a third." He could feel concern foremost in her mind, and he leaned in to kiss her. _What's wrong?_

_Why not me?_

_Because..._ He sighed, but pulled away from the kiss to speak out loud. "Normally I'm just having fun. But I really... I admire you Gabrielle. If we were... I'd want it to mean something."

"It would." She promised, pushing him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down, pulling her after him, and her hands fumbled with his tie, pressing kisses to his throat.

"You know, when you lost, I was worried you'd change your mind about me." Gabrielle whispered, as he reached to unbutton her dress.

"You're joking?" He kissed over to her ear, nipping gently before whispering. "Seeing you argue like that was the hottest thing I've ever seen." He saw the shiver that ran through her as he slid her dress down from her shoulders. "This dress is beautiful on you, but it'll look even better on the floor."

She giggled, pushing away his suit jacket and then kicking off her shoes. "You're better at debating than flirting, I hope you know that."

"Still seems to be working."

"Yeah, it does." She grinned down at him, putting her hand on the centre of his now bare chest and pushing him backwards, moving to step out of her dress and then straddling him. "I don't normally do this on a first date."

"We can count our first debate as the first, if you want," he answered, his hands sliding up her sides and thumbs brushing over her chest.

She grinned, leaning down over him. "What's it like, hearing other people's thoughts? Can you hear mine now?" She asked, as she scattered kisses down his chest, fumbling with his belt.

"Only.. only a little. I only look deeper if someone says I can." Charles gasped, thinking he was doing rather well at constructing a sentence, all things considered.

"You can." She murmured, pushing forwards her want and desire, and Charles grasped the bedsheets, taking a few slightly shaky breaths before he calmed down enough to carry on.

Later, when she lay with her head on his shoulder, dozing comfortably as he ran his hand up and down her side, he realised that he was probably a little bit in love. He pressed his face into her hair, kissing her forehead, and she cuddled closer as he pulled the blanket up around her. 

Her hand squeezed his.  
"You can look in my mind, if you want," she told him. "Just... no distracting me with ethical debates when I have class."

He nodded, squeezing her close, already planning to tell Raven about her in his next letter to his younger sister. He didn't bother her with stories about his dalliances, knowing that the girl didn't need to know that about her brother. But Gabrielle was different. Remarkable. And he wanted the world to know.


	2. Kelly and Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senator Kelly picks Erik to take part in his plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Non-graphic non-consensual sex, use of drugs to induce heat, discussion of experimentation on mutants, general creepiness from Kelly
> 
> This chapter begins seven years before _A Matter of Convenience_.

**First Meeting:**  
Robert Kelly was well known for hating mutants. But that wasn't quite fair, not really, not when it came to understanding what he believed in. He feared mutants. They were out in the population, far more dangerous than any gun, unregistered and uncontrollable. They were a threat.

He wanted that threat gone.

He knew this would work. Proof that even as children, they were uncontrollable, that they posed a risk to the people of his state. Of course, if he'd known the man sat across the table from him was just as monstrous as the omegas he offered out, he would have been a little more careful. But Sebastian Shaw kept that quiet. Everyone knew that the omegas offered at Hellfire were mutants. 

That the man who ran it was as well was a secret far more carefully kept.

Robert had been foolish enough to treat Shaw like any other businessman, explaining his plan. Shaw had nodded sympathetically as he explained he wanted to have a mutant child, to see if it was possible to bring them up in such a way that meant they wouldn't pose a threat. That wasn't quite his plan - mutant children were dangerous, and he would ensure that was seen. But it was a good enough explanation for a man like Shaw. It was clear Shaw didn't see the mutants under his care as human, which helped. 

He agreed to Robert's plan; in exchange for a substantial payment. Robert could take his pick of omegas, enjoy them and check they were compatible, then see them through a heat. He'd then return them, and see what happened. If he had fathered a child, he would take the omega back, for another exchange of money, and keep them for the duration of the pregnancy, before deciding if he wanted to keep it or dispose of it. If he failed, he would try again with a different omega.

The fact Shaw had agreed to those terms had made Robert think that this was a man he could work with. Then Shaw had handed over a few pages - photographs of some suitable omegas, and information about them.

Robert flicked through the files, quickly removing those with obvious physical mutations that he found displeasing. His eye was caught by a young woman with dragonfly wings, but she also wasn't suitable, and regretfully he put her image aside as well.

"You could always just have an evening with her." Shaw pointed out, because he was a decent man. Robert nodded. "I'll come back next week."

He flicked through the rest, discarding those whose mutations were too small or too aggressive. There were a few whose mutations he could see being useful, ones where a child out of control posed a threat and yet they could be stopped. He looked closer at the photographs.

One showed a rather beautiful omegan man, with sharp features and curled hair. There was something about his expression, the way he looked at the camera. There was anger in his eyes which you didn't often see. He tapped on the image. "I want that one."

Shaw pressed a button, then spoke on his phone to his secretary. There was a pause of a few moments, before Shaw showed him up to a room and left him there on the bed, with a promise that he wouldn't be long and another glug of whisky in Robert's glass.

Shaw returned after a moment. Robert raised an eyebrow.  
"He'll be here soon." Shaw smirked.

The skimpily dressed omega walked inside, glancing towards Shaw.  
"Erik, my boy... this is the client I told you about. I want you to take the best of care with him, alright? Make him feel... special."

Erik nodded, mumbling assent, and Robert looked him over. He was prettier than his photograph, even if he'd lost some weight and dark shadows lingered beneath his eyes. Robert had come here with a plan to try and expose mutant danger to the world, but it looked like doing so would be enjoyable.

**First Kiss:**  
Erik swallowed, fighting the urge to cross his arms across his chest, or run away, as he looked between Shaw and the new alpha. A senator, Shaw said. Important he got this right. He approached, trying to stay calm, straddling the senator's lap.

The senator smirked up at him.  
"You know, beautiful, you play this right... if we have a good time tonight, you can spend your next heat with me. Does that sound good?"

Erik nodded wordlessly. It did sound good, it sounded better - it sounded like it could be a chance. Part of him still dreamed of freedom, and being away from Shaw was his best chance of it. More than that though, being the senator would make him relatively safe. He wanted to do this right, to get to step outside of Hellfire for the first time in so long - five years. He'd lost count of other omegas he'd known and lost, and he refused to be one of their number.

He leaned in, bringing his lips to the senator's as he heard Shaw leave the room. This was his chance. He had to try.

**First Night:**  
The drugs to induce his heat wouldn't kick in until the following afternoon, but the senator and Shaw had agreed there was no point waiting for them to work. Shaw said the drugs worked, which meant they would work. And Erik had found himself bundled into a car with tinted windows, and driven away from the only building he'd known for five years. For a few days at least, he would know relative freedom.

Within limits, but still freer than before.

He lay on the bed, making all the right noises, and then as the senator collapsed on top of him he told himself that he was doing well, that this was an improvement. He found if he arched his neck slightly, he had a view over the gardens, the way the water of the fountain glistened and sparkled in the evening light. He longed to sit by it, rest his fingers in the water.

The senator pulled away, going to wash, and Erik lifted his head. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

Erik knew he wasn't meant to make trouble, wasn't meant to ask questions or cause problems or do anything other than be perfect and obedient. But he'd been inside for five years, and now he was faced with an opportunity. "Could I go out into the garden tomorrow?"

"Of course," the senator murmured as he pulled on his bathrobe and left the room. "Just don't go too far."

"I won't." Erik promised, his heart racing, soaring with opportunity and hope. He was here for two or three days. Most of it would be for the heat, but he might be able to persuade the senator to let him go outside again. He might even be able to be good enough to get him to take him for another heat. This could change everything.

Left alone in the bedroom, Erik stretched, rolling onto his side and then walking over to the window.

He could do this. Tomorrow, he would sit by the fountain, and dream of escape. And he would play everything right. See if he wanted to leave, or if he wanted to stay with this man. There were worse places than this.

He felt the door to his bedroom lock from the outside, and he smiled. Things were going to be alright.


	3. Emma and Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Charles persuades Emma to go and meet a friend. Unfortunately, this friend is wonderful, and Charles will be insufferable about it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of ableism.
> 
> This chapter begins six years before A Matter of Convenience.

**First Meeting:**  
"Please, Emma?" Charles looked up at her with wide puppy-dog eyes, more pathetic than normal given the way his hair had been shaved so that they could perform surgery on his brain, and the way he seemed so much smaller now in his new wheelchair.

"Charles..." Emma sighed to herself. It wasn't that Charles was her best friend. The two of them had known each other for too long for that, and anyway Charles seemed fond of the nerdy skinny alpha he'd practically adopted at university. Charles was more like an annoying brother - the kind that you fought with all the time, but in emergencies you stuck by. It happened easily - their parents had moved in the same circles, and in the evenings the adults were too drunk to pay attention to their telepathic children. 

"It'd make me happy." Charles mumbled, glancing over at where David had fallen asleep on a blanket, a teddy bear pulled up against his chest. 

"You just got temporary custody, you should already be happy." Emma pointed out. She'd supported Charles, angry at the world that would look at a man injured and bereaved, and try and take his son from him. It hadn't been easy. The past couple of weeks had been some of the hardest of her life, seeing her friend broken by the loss of his wife and then having to fight with all he had to keep his child. But now that he had David, he seemed to be searching for his next project, and she didn't want it to be her. "Anyway, Charles, you know I don't... I'm not interested in dating."

"Emma, you of all people should know that you're not interested in sex. Not dating." He stretched his arms, and she could feel the exhaustion radiating from him - he'd struggled with his therapy session earlier.

"Fine, but-"

"Please?" He smirked up at her. "You can't refuse the wishes of a man in a wheelchair, can you?"

Emma stared at him, trying to convey in her expression exactly what she thought of that statement. She sighed, and nodded.  
"I'll try. Okay, that's all. If it doesn't work out, you have to leave me alone and not keep pestering me. You get one chance to play that card, that's it."

Charles grinned up at her smugly, and she groaned, but nodded.

***

Having promised Charles she'd go on a date, her next issue was trying to find someone. It wasn't like there were people falling over themselves to date her - at least not her, Emma, rather than the Frost heir and powerful telepath. But she owed Charles, and she owed Gabby. That was another reason why she'd tried to keep Charles safe the past few weeks - because of how Gabby had stepped in when she had needed it, to protect Christian and rescue him from the conversion camp he'd been sent to. Gabby had worked tirelessly to get her brother back, and she'd never forget that kindness.

Eventually though, she returned to Charles's mansion, hearing the minds of the builders that were changing it into something Charles would still be able to use, installing an elevator and other things.  
_Sugar, how am I ever going to find anyone?_

 _Oh, I know just the one._ Charles replied, and after a brief pause he sent her details of a local cafe. 

She snorted, but agreed to go and meet the woman Charles had found. If nothing else, when this inevitably didn't work out she could say honestly she had tried and hopefully avoid further arguments.

She reached the cafe, and knew immediately who she was there to meet - a brunette who seemed a little anxious, as though unsure if she should be doing this. Emma mentally searched for the drink the lady wanted, ordered it, and carried it over.

"Did Charles threaten you?" Emma asked. 

"No!" The woman crossed her arms. "He's just very persuasive. You must be Emma."

Emma nodded. "He asked me to meet you. We've met, you can leave now-"

"Or we can have this coffee and see how things go?" The woman smiled. "He's told me about you."

"That makes one of us. What's your ability?"

"Human, I'm afraid. I work with mutant children though. I've been involved in helping him retain custody of his son-"

"Moira?" Emma asked, and smiled when the woman nodded. She'd enjoyed hearing Charles explain about Moira's arguments, how she'd managed to assess Charles and his son and argue they had a familial bond that shouldn't be broken, how she'd gone against her boss to do so. 

Emma took a sip of her latte. Alright. Maybe this would be more interesting than she had thought.

**First Kiss:**  
Emma sighed to herself as she made her way to the park, where she was meeting Moira for her third date. She wasn't quite sure how this had happened - the plan had been to go along and meet Moira briefly, say polite things and then excuse herself, and report back to Charles that it hadn't worked out.

There was only one problem with that plan: It turned out that actually, Charles was right when he had suggested she would enjoy spending time with Moira, like being in her company. That of course meant he was utterly insufferable and smug, convinced he was the greatest genius that ever lived, or whatever hyperbolic mess he'd got himself into now.

Emma tried not to encourage Charles when he was having one of his "good ideas". She'd known him have too many of them, and many of them had led to chaos, and yet he kept having them. She didn't want him to think she approved of his ideas, just because this one had worked out.

But it had worked out, that was the truth of it. 

Moira grinned up at her as she approached, picnic blanket spread out before her, making a few quick notes on the paper in front of her where she was recording some thoughts she'd had about one of her younger patients. Notes put aside, she looked up at Emma and smiled brightly, and Emma smiled back.

There weren't many people out there whose company she actually enjoyed, but Moira was one of them. The fact the other woman was a beautiful beta, who told funny stories and was a good listener, not at all bothered by mutants - well, none of that hurt. And then there was the fact Moira was a counsellor as well, working in a close enough field that she could understand Emma's shop-talk, but one non-related enough to give her some freedom from being trapped in her normal discussions.

Emma had never even planned to date, let alone date a human. But she really was enjoying this, and it made Charles's smiling glee at having set them up even more grating.

"Something wrong?" Moira asked, tangling their hands together before pulling away to pour a glass of champagne.

"I just... I don't see how this ends well for us." Emma admitted. "I like spending time with you. I like this-"

"But?"

"But I can't..." She shook her head. "I _won't_ be going any further. I'd kiss you, and we could curl up on the sofa and bitch about our ridiculous clients. But I'm not going to be going to bed with you."

"Because I'm human?"

"No." Emma frowned, reaching out towards her, grasping her chin and gently tilting Moira's face up so she looked towards her. "Not because you are human, but because I don't want more than that in a relationship."

Moira looked at her, and took a sip of her champagne. Emma could feel the rapid churning of her thoughts, and wondered about reaching forwards, pressing in and finding what she was thinking. But she held herself back.

After a few moments, Moira nodded.  
"Do you want to date me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Emma pointed out, allowing herself to sink into once again being the unstoppable ice queen, ready to freeze out anyone she didn't like and insist on getting what she wanted. If Moira couldn't accept her, she'd be better off without her. And she could tell Charles just how wrong he had been.

Moira nodded again.  
"I want to date you too. I'd noticed how you are. Sometimes you... want distance, and that's alright. I'm not going to psychoanalyse you, I do enough of that in my day job-" her smile was fragile but real. "But I will just ask you this."

"Okay?" Emma asked, cautious, ready to walk away. It wouldn't be the first time. Or the last.

"You said that we can kiss." Moira spoke softly. "Does that apply now?"

Nodding was surprisingly difficult, as though her heart was racing too fast. But she looked across at Moira, waiting to see if it was all a trick.

Moira leaned in for a kiss. She tasted of champagne and strawberries, her arms wrapping around Emma's shoulders, as Emma kissed back, knowing that this was probably going to be alright. She could feel the sincerity behind the kiss, hear the determination to get this right, the fact that Moira was really happy with this, if this was how things ended up going for them. Kissing was enough. Holding hands, watching films, laughing and being close and never having to worry about being pushed for more. It wasn't that Moira didn't do more, but she was willing to listen, and willing to draw a line.

"If you start pushing me for more, I'll leave."

"I'm sure. I'll have to make sure you don't do that."

Moira's answering grin was teasing, almost playful, and it was the work of moments to lean in and return the kiss, to smile into it, and to feel that perhaps Charles's insufferable attitude was compensated for by the situation that had been produced.

**First Night:**  
Driving up to Emma's house was a little intimidating. Moira had done her research, and she knew from conversations that they'd had that Emma had grown up ridiculously wealthy, but it was one thing to know that, and another to see the effects of it. It wasn't as large as Charles's house, where she'd been to visit in order to check he had adapted the place sufficiently for David's needs, but she wasn't here for work.

She still felt a little unprofessional, dating the friend of a client, for all that she knew it was permitted - she wasn't working directly with Charles at the moment anyway, now that temporary custody was secured. And anyway, Emma was worth being a little unprofessional for. 

She drew up to the main gate, and felt Emma's mind brush against her own, a cooling breeze nudging her thoughts. She sent a sensation of kissing, and the doors swung open. She drove up to the house, and got out to be greeted by Emma, who walked over and airkissed, before embracing her.

Emma was wearing a pure white suit, and looked fabulous. She always looked fabulous, and Moira could easily have felt self-conscious, stood there in a comfortable jumper and dark trousers, only she knew that Emma liked how she looked. 

Moira stole a kiss, before Emma led her into the house.

"So Christian's rooms are that way-" Emma explained. "I wouldn't worry about him, you probably won't see him, but I might manage to drag him to breakfast tomorrow. The garden and pool are that way, and my rooms are this way-" Emma conducted the tour like a hostess, smiling serenely in a way that didn't fit right on her face. Moira squeezed her hand, then leaned in for another kiss.

"Your house is beautiful. You are beautiful, and I'm happy to be here."

Emma nodded slowly, letting out a slow breath.

"I can stay in another room if you'd rather?" Moira suggested, wondering if that was the problem. Emma shook her head.

"I want to sleep with you in my arms," Emma said, and a shiver of joy ran down Moira's arms. Because she wanted that as well. Emma had come over to her small flat a few times now, but she'd never stayed, not wanting to leave Christian alone for too long. Coming here meant they could spend the night together.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked, and Moira could practically feel the tripwires there, the fact Emma expected to have to throw her out. She smiled.

"Swimming?"

***

The pool was beautiful, white tiled and shining a vivid blue. But then, everything here was beautiful, the kind of house that felt like it had escaped from a Good Homes magazine, not stopping on the way to pick up any photographs or souvenirs. 

Emma's bedroom at least felt a little more alive - pristine, yes, but with a few well thumbed paperbacks on a bookshelf, and photographs of her, Christian and Charles as children, Charles small and shy looking between the two glamorous Frost siblings. Moira looked at the image for a few moments and smiled, before she walked over for another embrace.

"Bed time," Emma said, and Moira nodded, going to get ready.

She climbed into bed beside Emma, wrapping up close to her, her head resting on Emma's shoulder, Emma's hand tracing patterns on her hip.

"Is this good?" Emma asked, and Moira knew she didn't just mean at that moment. She was asking if this was enough to build a relationship, a life, on.

"Yes." Moira's worth was little more than a soft breath, as she leaned up and kissed Emma. Emma returned the kiss, pulling the blanket over Moira's shoulders, tucking her close. 

IIt was strangely soothing, to be held against Emma, to know that they would be happy. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the physical side of things, but if Emma didn't, that was alright. More than alright. She wouldn't change Emma for the world.

 _That's very flattering of you, Sugar._ Emma's voice cut through her thoughts, and Moira nodded, cuddling close and letting her eyes drift closed.

"It's the truth."


	4. Azazel and Janos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Janos sees Azazel, he thinks he's a demon. The first real time they meet, he discovers there is finally someone he can speak to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: References to abuse and forced prostitution, brief violence, dubcon (see end notes for details) - the dubcon scenes are the first of the two kiss scenes, and the first of the two night scenes, and can be skipped.
> 
> This chapter begins twenty-one months before A Matter of Convenience.

**First Meeting:**  
Janos wanted nothing more than to return to his small room, and pull the door closed, and get some peace. He was tired and miserable, and a few hours cocooned in a blanket would at least help take away some of the stress he was feeling, and help him to relax.

It was autumn, and that was when he always felt his lack of freedom most - as he watched the leaves change colour and fall from the trees and remembered being a child skipping among them, calling them up to dance around him like fairies, spinning in circles with his arms spread wide and head thrown back, laughing and giggling and squealing to himself without fear because the only ones who would hear him were his family, and they never judged him for how he sounded, would sign at him fondly that it was good he was having fun, but that it was time for dinner or for Mass. He'd been happy then, and autumn breezes always stirred up those memories like the leaves scattered on the ground.

Crossing between the business rooms of Hellfire and the back rooms of Hellfire meant walking past Shaw's office, and Janos would always look inside, in case he'd missed a message or Shaw needed something from him. He might not have liked being Shaw's favourite, but he wasn't stupid enough to try and change that.

He looked in, expecting to see Shaw alone at his desk. 

Shaw wasn't alone.

There was another man there, a mutant with a tail. His back was to the door, but everything about him suggested anger, gesturing towards Shaw. The two of them must have been shouting, Shaw's face twisted in fury.

Janos pressed down his fear, raising his hand to knock.

The mutant spun to face the noise, and Janos saw the face of the devil. He didn't go into the office. He turned and fled to his room, fingers fumbling through a desperate prayer, sick in the knowledge that after all this time, el diablo had come for his soul.

**Real First Meeting:**  
The metal collar around Azazel's throat bothered him, cutting off from his ability to teleport, the one thing that had made him feel safe before. He hated it here, hated being trapped, hated how the alphas would see he still looked 'weird', 'freakish', 'intriguing'. He hated knowing he couldn't escape.

He hated that apparently he'd terrified one of the other whores so much that the girl in the next room said she'd heard him crying, keening brokenly when he was normally silent.

Betsy had told him that Janos was afraid because he wasn't sure what Azazel was. Because he'd seen him and judged him - Azazel was used to that. But there was another fact that Betsy had told him about the pretty omega he had only caught a glimpse of - Janos was deaf, had been from birth. He was communicated with by reading people's lips, or being given written instructions, and he was rarely even able to make notes to explain things. 

Betsy had managed to set up a few simple signs to talk with him, to ask if he was hurt or hungry, if he needed anything. She said Janos had lost his family when he'd come here, and with it the ability to talk to anyone who could understand, and Azazel... Azazel knew a little of what that was like. When he'd been old enough to leave the orphanage he'd grown up in, he'd struggled to find anyone who spoke Russian. He'd managed to stumble through with the English he knew until he'd learned more. But Janos was alone - no one here had been able to sign, and he could hardly learn to speak. Azazel knew about that - there'd been a boy in the orphanage he'd been close to who had signed. He remembered some of it, if not everything.

Azazel knocked on Janos's door more out of instinct than anything, realising even as he did it that Janos would hardly respond. He shook his head slightly as he pushed it open. Betsy had said they weren't meant to go into each other's rooms, but she'd also said she'd keep watch at the end of the corridor. Azazel liked Betsy.

Janos was sat on the bed, using his ability to levitate a handkerchief. He didn't notice Azazel's presence until Azazel sat down on the floor, in his eyeline. He could see the fear in Janos's face, the way his eyes grew wide, glancing towards the barred window in desperation. 

Azazel tried to smile in a way that hid his fangs, and signed up towards him. "Hello, I'm sorry if I frightened you. My name's Azazel, I'm a mutant."

Janos's entire face lit up, and he watched him closely, before he lifted his own hands. "Hello Azazel. I am Janos. I haven't spoken to anyone for a long-" he paused, wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall, then continuing. "For a long time. It's good to talk to you."

Azazel's smile grew bigger, as did Janos's, and the two of them spoke in silence until Betsy knocked on the door.   
"Have to go." Azazel said, leaving Janos behind, and knowing he had got through to him.

**First Kiss:**  
“I trust I can rely on you not to cause problems?”

Shaw’s words echoed in Azazel’s head as he pushed open the door. The client was lounging in bed, smirking at him, but Azazel paid him no mind, his entire attention on Janos’s form. Janos was curled up on the ground at the foot of the bed, an oversized white t-shirt around his shoulders, and a matching blindfold across his eyes.

“Pick him up, demon. I want the two of you to give me a show.”

Azazel wanted to walk over and punch the bastard, but he didn’t. He waited until he was signalled to approach, guiding Janos to his feet, letting the alpha stare their fill. He brushed his tail against Janos’s side, and after a moment Janos’s hand twitched, hidden from their client. “Az?”

He tapped his tail in confirmation, seeing the way weakness swept through Janos as he was comforted by that, slumping a little in relief. Azazel didn’t let himself think about what had happened before he’d entered the room. What mattered was he was here now. “You want me to take the blindfold off?”

“Sure.” The client smirked, hand in his lap. Azazel unfastened the blindfold, leaning in to kiss him as Janos flinched away. But his other hand, the one the client couldn’t see, was clutching Azazel’s wrist, secret permission to continue. So he did.

**Real First Kiss:**  
Janos was in love. He knew that was silly - omegas didn't fall for other omegas, that wasn't the way of things, wasn't how any of this worked. But he knew he loved Azazel, from his brilliant blue eyes to the tip of his tail. He loved how Azazel's tail would wrap around his leg sometimes when they spoke, or run across his hip. He loved how Azazel was endlessly patient with passing on messages, how he'd even taught Betsy and a couple of the others a few words.

He didn't want to risk telling Azazel, in case the other man was disappointed in him, if he wouldn't understand how Azazel just felt right to him. It wasn't just that Azazel was the best friend he ever had, or some desperate longing for conversation - he dreamed of him, wanted him. 

He was daydreaming about lying in a field with Azazel beside him, letting small tornadoes rattle the stalks of the corn, when Betsy walked over, and handed over a scrap of paper with a note.  
'Azazel's been put to rest in his room for a few days. He keeps asking for you.'

He nodded, handing it back, and she folded it up small, tucking it away. Janos headed to Azazel's room, his heart racing in his chest, not sure what he was about to see. 

Azazel smiled to see him, his eyes widening. "You came," he signed, spelling out the words because one of his arms looked broken, judging by the sling around it. "Not as bad as it looks. I have healing factor, will be better."

"You need to be careful," Janos replied, moving to sit at the edge of the bed, his fingers brushing Azazel's side. "I was worried when I heard you were hurt."

"You shouldn't worry about me."

"I always worry about you," Janos signed, gazing at him, and then choosing to be brave, because one day he would lose Azazel, and he refused to never have told the truth. "I worry because I love you."

"You love me?" Azazel asked, startled, and Janos nodded.

"I love you. I want to kiss you."

"He'll kill us if he catch us," Azazel warned him, looking at him with such sadness in those beautiful eyes, and Janos managed a slight shrug.

"He'll kill us anyway, one day. I want this."

Azazel nodded, and Janos leaned in and kissed him, gentle, just a touch of lips at first.

Janos didn't know if it was different because he was kissing an omega, or because it was Azazel. He thought it was probably because it was Azazel, because he got to wrap his arms around the man he cared about so much in the small room they were hiding in, and just forget about everything else.

After a few moments, Azazel pulled away, signing to him. "I love you. That... that was good."

"It was. I love you." Janos answered.

"One day we'll escape." Azazel told him, and Janos knew that they were just pretending, but he nodded and he let it be real, because he wanted it to be real. He smiled as Azazel's tail squeezed his wrist, and then he slipped out of the room, going to shower to ensure none of Azazel's scent was on him.

He smiled to himself.

**First Night:**  
Shaw smirked at him, and held out the tablets, and every muscle in Azazel's body froze. He wanted to argue, wanted to say no, to refuse, but he knew what happened to the omegas who said no, and he'd promised himself he would never ever abandon Janos. 

Janos trusted him, Janos loved him, and that meant he couldn't be stupid, even if he wanted to be. He couldn't argue, not about this, not when doing so would lead to things being worse.

He reached out and took the two pills, tossing them into his mouth and swallowing them dry, then kneeling down in front of Shaw so he could check that Azazel hadn't hidden them beneath his tongue or in his cheek. He tried to hide his flinches as his jaw was held open, and he was inspected like an animal. Shaw ruffled his hair fondly before he let him stand up.

"Come here first thing tomorrow morning, before breakfast. They should be having an effect by then." Shaw instructed, that smug smile on his face that Azazel longed to punch away.

"Yes, sir," Azazel said instead, glad to get out of there. He was shaking slightly, hyperaware of the solid ring of metal around his throat, stopping him from escaping this nightmare.

He returned to his room. They all knew the punishment for being caught out of their rooms at night. He didn't want that.

But his thoughts kept echoing, louder and louder, thinking of what Shaw had explained so calmly with that sickening expression on his face - someone wanted him to have a child, to try and gain an infant with his appearance. From what was said, it was someone who planned to exhibit the child, rather than... he wrenched his thoughts from that path, tugging helplessly at the collar around his throat, wondering who was on patrol tonight, which of the alpha thugs that Shaw used to keep them in line would be locking him into his room.

He hesitated. He knew he needed his lover, and he took a chance, folding the blanket, shaping it so it looked like he was already asleep, and then sneaking down the corridor. He opened the door and found Janos sitting up in bed, a small whirlwind jumping through the air ahead of him. Azazel closed the door as carefully as he could, before he made his way over, blinking back frantic tears.

Janos looked up, startled to see him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, the whirlwind disappearing as he signed.

"Bad day." Azazel answered. "The worst." He heard noise in the corridor outside, and hid in the shadow beneath Janos's bed. He knew his room would be checked first. No alarm meant he was getting away with it, but he didn't know if he could trust it, waiting and holding his breath until the door locked, and Janos leaned down and signalled for him to come out.

He moved to Janos's side, pressing his head against his shoulder, nuzzling the other omega before pulling away. "What happened?" Janos asked, and tearfully Azazel began to explain that Shaw was going to breed him.

"When?"

"He already gave me the tablet to start the heat." Azazel answered. "He didn't say it'd be... he didn't say who would do it. Don't think it matters." He blinked back tears, and then shuddered as Janos's arms wrapped around him tighter, rubbing up and down his back, before pulling away and looking at him fiercely.

The thing was, people saw the two of them, and assumed that Azazel was the strong one. That he'd be the one calling the shots. They'd take one look at his monstrous appearance, and decide he must be the one who decided how things went, that Janos was simply a wordless follower. Now, taking in the firm set of Janos's jaw, and the spark of determination in his eye, Azazel knew that they could not have been more wrong. Janos wasn't weak or fearful. He was the strongest man that Azazel had ever known, and he was grateful every day to have the chance to call him his lover.

When Janos held his hand for a moment, leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, then pulled away to sign at him that everything would be alright, Azazel couldn't help believing him.

He was trapped in a nightmare, but he wasn't trapped alone.

"We will escape." Janos told him firmly. "I can get the keys to your collar. I've been working on control. I can get you the keys and we can escape."

"Not tonight though," Azazel pointed out. Even if there was a way out, which he couldn't hope for, there was no way they'd be able to do it before he was pregnant.

"Not tonight," Janos answered, squaring his shoulders, and then kissing him softly. "When we get out, it will be your choice. If you want rid of it or- I will be with you."

"I know." Azazel answered, because he did believe that. "I just wish... I wish we had that now."

Janos stroked Azazel's hair again, gazing up at him with wide eyes, and then smiling faintly. "Let me take care of you tonight?" He leaned in for another kiss, then managed a faint smirk. "Let me... if it happens, when we escape..."

Azazel thought, then understood. Omega couples could get pregnant together, it was just unlikely. It wasn't unheard of. He nodded.  
"I'd rather you were the father than whoever he picks," he told Janos, and Janos smiled sadly.

"I wish I could marry you," Janos told him, and Azazel smiled, bringing Janos's hand to his mouth and kissing where a ring would sit.

"Tonight. You are my husband, and we are try for a child, agreed?"

"Agreed." Janos's fingers were trembling a little. "When we escape, we will be husbands. We can share a bed every night, we can be safe."

"I'll keep you safe," Azazel echoed, leaning in to kiss him, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't want to cry, not now, not tonight. Janos was so gentle, so different from his clients, so careful.

Azazel wasn't as naive as Janos had been on arrival - Janos had been sheltered before, and Azazel knew what people thought of those with visible mutations, knew how they would be viewed and the troubles they faced. He'd slept around, in exchange for money or shelter or just to forget. But he'd not been with someone he loved before, not like this, and he loved Janos.

Janos stripped away the dark clothes he wore with careful touches, knowing how to make him feel good, to keep his focus on that moment. Every so often thoughts of what was to come tried to rear their heads, but with Janos kissing him, caressing him with hands and lips and skilful tongue, it was a little easier to block them out.

Azazel bit his lip, to hide the cries, to stop himself from drawing attention as Janos prepared him, saliva mixing with the small amount of slick his body was starting to produce, then using a sachet of lubricant he must have stolen from a room that was used for clients. Janos's fingers inside him felt too good to focus on asking about practicalities, and instead he arched into it, whimpering.

Janos kissed him, muffling his cries as he filled him, rocking into him, and it wasn't a knot but it was _Janos_ and that was better, that was what he needed. Janos reached to stroke him, and he lost himself in his sensations, in the knowledge it was his lover that was doing it.

Climax came quickly for him, and he lay there panting as the thin mix of his husband's seed filled him, and he blinked back tears as he remembered, silently praying that it would work. He wanted to escape, but it would take time, and he didn't want to have a child for some random alpha. 

He shivered, knowing the risk he'd taken, the trouble he'd be in. He tried not to consider how Shaw would punish them if he found out. 

The door to Janos's room was locked, and so he was stuck until the morning. He returned to his husband in bed, curling up with his tail around Janos's waist, letting Janos rest against his chest, and he held him close, fighting back tears.

Janos looked up at him, and there was sorrow in his eyes as well. "We will get out."

"Go to sleep." Azazel signed back lazily, squeezing him a little tighter. He lay still, feigning sleep even as his heart raced.

Neither of them slept that night.

**Real First Night:**  
The plan for their escape hadn't been easy to put into place. There were too many things that could have gone wrong, too much risk of being caught and killed or worse. Janos knew it was down to him to fetch the key to Azazel's collar, something that Shaw carried with him at all times.

It took months of practice to learn how to lift the metal with a slight gust of wind, without Azazel being able to feel the difference when they practised. He'd watched as his lover's body had changed, rounded with child, and had known he had to get the three of them out, had to rescue them so that they could be together.

Whenever they passed in the corridor, Azazel's tail would flick up to his forehead and then down against his hand, a subtle mirror of the sign for husband, and Janos would tuck his middle two fingers against his palm and sign back love. He was fairly sure some of the others suspected, but no one spoke it out loud - if they didn't know, it wasn't real. 

The new boy, Warren, had taken an instant disliking to Azazel, and had tried to get into a fight with him, but Janos had held him back, used his wind to tangle those careful feathers the boy preened over. After that, Warren left them alone.

Finding a chance to lift the key from Shaw was tricky, especially when he was distracted now by Warren. But he found his chance, and he flicked the relevant key off the bundle, dropping it into his outstretched hand, hiding it there. Had Shaw looked, he would have noticed the key's absence.

But he didn't look. Not for the time it took for Janos to go to Azazel's room, and free him from the collar with shaking hands. It had dropped to the bed, and Azazel kissed him and nodded. "Ready?" Azazel asked, and Janos took a breath and nodded.

Azazel's arms wrapped around him, and there was a burst of black smoke, the air thickening of a moment and then lifting, and he found himself standing outside in the dark space between two buildings. He lifted his head, gazing up at the stars, then turned to Azazel and nodded.  
"You did it!" He said when he pulled away, his fingers trembling as he breathed fresh air into his lungs.

"We did it." Azazel answered, his tail flicking as he pulled Janos as close as he could. Janos tucked against him, one hand resting on the child.

"It might not be yours," Azazel signed, and Janos shook his head.

"They are ours. That is what matters. We will be good for them, take care of them. Love them. They will not be given to some circus-"

Azazel nodded, his arms wrapping around Janos again, leaning in for another passionate kiss which Janos gladly returned.

"What now?" Janos signed, and Azazel stretched, rubbing at his neck.

"It has been a long time since I used that power. I am tired. We find somewhere to rest."

Janos agreed, taking his hand, exploring the alleyway they had ended up in. There was nothing there that offered shelter, but it didn't take long for them to find a building that looked deserted, one window smashed in and the door padlocked shut.

Azazel grabbed Janos and teleported them inside.

The place was a mess, with a few empty bottles on the floor and some graffiti from a teenager's party. But it was dry, and it was safe. They could lie together, and Janos knew that they were safe now. That they had escaped. They were free.

Azazel smiled at him, his tail wrapping around Janos's waist, guiding him closer. "We did it." His smirk widened. "Husband."

"We did," Janos echoed back. "Husband."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon:  
> The first kiss scene - the two of them kiss for a client, whilst trying to signal agreement to each other  
> The first night scene - Azazel and Janos sleep together in secret, knowing that Azazel is going to be made pregnant the next day.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and commented here. This is out of the chronological order the rest have been posted in, because after Saturday's chapter I wanted to show this couple's backstory.


	5. Alex and Darwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Alex is nervous about his new home. But there's a man here that's the most handsome guy he's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: References to past child abuse, teenage pregnancy.
> 
> This chapter begins two months before A Matter of Convenience.

**First Meeting:**  
Alex looked at the two boys who he considered his brothers beside him in the back seat. In the front of the car, David was sitting quietly, tapping his hand against the window. David was strange, but he seemed not to hate them, and Charles had helped Alex learn how to speak to the boy. Little Sean had his face pressed against the window of the fancy car Charles was driving, while Jimmy was clutching Alex's hand nervously. They were both relying on him to get this right, to keep them safe. It was a lot of pressure.

But today was the day they were going home, for the first time. Charles had shown them all pictures of their new rooms, explained about his house and who lived there, while he'd been busy arguing in the courts to get them home, rather than sent to more labs. There'd been arguments about letting Charles take them home, because he was an alpha. But he was nice, nicer than anyone Alex knew, and it wasn't like being with a beta had kept them safe before. Sure, Alex had heard the stories about young omegas snatched away in the middle of the night by strange alphas who wanted to hurt them, but he was pretty sure they were just told to scare kids. And anyway, being left in the care of a beta had got him into his current condition.

He crossed his arms over the bump of his unborn child, as Charles parked outside the house that looked even bigger than it had in the photographs.  
"Now, my sister and her girlfriend are away, but they'll be back in a couple of days, they're just finishing up term at university." Charles explained. "Hank and Logan live here, with their little girls, but we thought we'd give you some time to settle in before we overwhelm you with new people. The only other person is Darwin, who is working as my chef, the beta I told you about." 

"I remember," Alex said, shooing Sean out of the car. The boy went racing off across the grass, as he fetched Charles's wheelchair.

"He's just coming to meet us. I'm sorry, Alex. I tried to find someone who you would feel comfortable around. He's a year and a half older than you, and a mutant, just like everyone else here."

Alex nodded, and stared as the most handsome man he'd ever seen came out of the house, flashing a grin. Sean went to zip past him, and Darwin grabbed the boy, tickling him and putting him over his shoulder as he walked back to the rest, then stuck out his hand to Alex.  
"Hey. I seem to have caught your brother."

"Y...yeah." Alex muttered, not quite sure where to look. This man was stunning, laughing as he swung Sean through the air then put him down, and grinned.

"I got everything waiting in the dining room, Charles, with fresh baked cookies and some milk for the kids. Come on." He waved them all inside, leading them through to the kitchen, and pausing to put his hand out for David. David waved his hand over Darwin's own, and Darwin grinned at him, then turned to Alex.

"Hear you've been through hell. Well, if you need a babysitter any time, let me know. Helped out with my baby brother, so I at least know what end you put a diaper on."

Alex grinned, his heart racing in his chest. Darwin offered him a cookie, as Charles tried to corral Sean into a chair before he dashed off once more. "Yeah, that... that sounds good. So... you're a mutant?"

**First Kiss:**  
"What are you gonna name them?"

"Huh?" Alex asked, looking up from the onion he was carefully dicing, just the way Darwin had shown him.

"The baby." Darwin gestured towards Alex with the spatula he was holding, and Alex protectively crossed his arms over the infant, feeling unsure about the whole situation.

"I... don't know."

"You talk to it?" Darwin asked.

Alex shrugged slightly, worried he was making a fool of himself in front of Darwin. Darwin was... well, he was gorgeous, and he had agreed to help show Alex how to cook. And so far Alex had just shown that he was pretty incompetent, but Darwin had kept being patient, had wanted to teach him.

"That's okay. I get it... must be scary for you, right?" Darwin asked, and he sounded concerned, wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders. If it had been anyone else, he might have objected. But he liked Darwin holding him. He shrugged to himself.

"A bit scary. I'll manage."

"I know you will. But you don't have to manage it on your own, okay?" Darwin shrugged. "My sister's got a couple of kids, and we all help out there. We're family. It's not just her, either. My older siblings always kept an eye on the little ones... and my brother...he helped look after me, when we were little, before..." There was silence for a moment, and then Darwin squeezed his hand, and Alex cuddled in against his side, listening.

"We found out that I was a mutant when I was eight. There was a fire in the house, some faulty wiring. Everyone got out other than me and Scott, but we were trapped. He protected me. We knew... we knew we weren't getting out. And he kept telling me it was going to be okay. Because that's what family does."

Alex nodded in understanding.  
"I don't know yet, if it's a boy or a girl." Alex felt nervous. He knew he was already doing it wrong, in so many ways. He was terrified at the thought of spending the next eighteen years at least caring for a child on his own.

"That's okay. We can just... call it something dumb, if you want. My sister called her oldest Peanut until the birth. But don't you worry. When this kid comes along, you are going to have help. You’ve got Charles and you’ve got me, and I can help out, do feeds in the middle of the night or whatever. I don't need sleep." Darwin grinned, and Alex felt all the tension draining out from him. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Darwin's cheek, then darting away, ashamed.

Darwin looked at him curiously.  
"You serious?"

Alex nodded, feeling silly. He was pregnant, uneducated, and dangerous. Darwin could do a million times better.

Darwin leaned in and kissed him softly. "We take it slow, okay? Any time you want, you say and we can be friends. You say you wanna stop, I stop. You understand?"

Alex nodded, wrapping his arms around Darwin's waist, and letting himself feel safe.

**First Night:**  
Alex had known looking after a newborn would be hard. But he'd looked after Jimmy and Sean, and that had been somewhere where they'd been at permanent risk of pain and worse. Here, they had more support he ever could have dreamed of. There were adult omegas around, who he could ask for any assistance he needed, and Charles seemed happy to spend hours helping him with Scott.

And he was exhausted.

Scott just wouldn't settle, wriggling impatiently in his arms, and he wanted to soothe him but he didn't know what he could do. He groaned, picking Scott up again, and walking around the room, then deciding to head to the kitchen or something. He needed to help. He could reach out telepathically for Charles, but Scott was his responsibility, and he wanted to take care of him. He stumbled out of the door, and almost crashed immediately into Darwin.

Darwin smiled, his grin bright.  
"You look pretty damn exhausted."

"I feel it," Alex mumbled, and when Darwin reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder he relaxed a little, letting Darwin guide him back over to the bed. Darwin picked up Scott, and the boy sniffled slightly, Darwin bouncing him as he wandered the room.

"Lay down, Alex, you need the rest." Darwin demanded, and Alex did so, surprised when Darwin moved to stand beside him, fingers stroking through his hair.

"I'll wake you up if there's any problems," Darwin promised, moving so that he was sitting on the bed, beside Alex. Alex nodded, allowing himself to sleep. He was safe, and he wasn't alone. Darwin's fingers brushed his hair, and he let himself drift off, knowing he had found the place of safety he had dreamed about for so long. His last conscious thought was that his boyfriend was taking amazing care of his son, and that all of his concerns about Scott growing up with only one parent were misplaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and especially for commenting!


	6. Hank and Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank never expected to find someone who'd love him. Irene has other ideas and sends the perfect alpha his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Brief reference to homophobia and past human experimentation
> 
> This chapter begins three years before A Matter of Convenience. At this point, David is 5, Laura is 4, Jason is 7.

**First Meeting:**  
_Hank?_ Charles's voice was the first thing Hank registered, as he blinked out from sleep. Charles hadn't been sleeping well recently, up looking after David at all hours now that everything they did seemed to upset Charles's son. They were working on a method of communicating, but for now the boy was projecting emotions and failing to explain what he wanted. With both his powers and his autism, it was almost impossible to communicate with the boy, and while the therapist they had found seemed to be making some progress, they were a long way from alright. It meant that David, Charles, and indeed Hank were permanently stressed, and with Raven away for school it was just them. Still, Charles didn't normally wake him.

Pushing down his resentment, Hank got up, rolling his shoulders. _What is it, Charles?_ He was awake now. If David needed something he could sort it out. He briefly worried that they'd run out of food - David was the pickiest eater he'd met, and would go hungry if there wasn't anything that he wanted.

 _It's not that._ Charles answered, and now he could feel the tension in Charles's mind far beyond when he was just struggling to get David to eat or explain what was wrong. He was afraid.

_What's happened?_

_Irene just called me. We have company. I can feel minds but they're not clear. Can you-_

_I'll go and find them. You get David safe._ Hank reassured, grabbing his coat. He didn't put his shoes on - he might have been uncomfortable with his mutation, but it might give him an advantage against whatever was coming. He wasn't proud enough to leave himself vulnerable due to vanity.

 _They're towards the edge of the grounds-_ Charles supplied, guiding him. Hank set off at a run - if there was someone there, he had to discover who it was soon, especially if Irene was getting involved. She generally tried not to interfere with their family - if she was, it meant either that something very good was about to happen, or something very bad. 

People breaking into the mansion at - Hank glanced at his watch and cursed - a quarter to five in the morning definitely seemed to be on the bad side of the various possibilities. 

Hank wasn't a brave man, but he could recognise that right now, it fell on him to understand what was going on, to find and address the problem and remove any threat. Charles and David were relying on him, and that was good motivation not to get caught, at least.

He braced himself for trouble as he approached, keeping a mental link open with Charles as he stepped into the woodland, his enhanced senses searching for any sign of intrusion.

He wasn't expecting to hear a little girl sniffling, attempting to silence her sobs. "Hello?" He called out. "I know you're here-" he took another few steps forwards.

A man stepped out from the shadow of a nearby tree, slamming him back into it. The man's eyes were wild, his lips drawn back in a fierce snarl of fury, and pressed against Hank's throat were three razor-sharp metal blades. He took a deep breath, trying to fight the urge to scream.

The man pressing knives to his throat was an alpha, reeking of anger, but there was fear there as well. As he panted, trying to work out what to say, he heard another sob from a child. Hank relayed what was happening to Charles.

 _I can't get a grip on his mind._ Charles sounded frantic, and Hank realised he was doing this on his own. Carefully, slowly, he raised his hands up into the air.

"Hello."

"You with them?" The man snarled. "The scientists?"

"I don't know who you're talking about-" Hank answered, flinching when he heard another frightened cry. A frown of concern passed across the man's face, and Hank kept his hands up.

"You've got a child?" Hank asked, concerned for whoever was with this man. "Are they hurt?"

"You a scientist?"

"A doctor," Hank lied, fairly sure that admitting to being a scientist at that moment would be signing his own death warrant.

For a moment, the man stayed still, and then he nodded, and the knives slid away, sheathing themselves in his hand. A mutant then. 

Hank swallowed. "I'm Hank. Hank McCoy, I'm a doctor, are you-"

"Jay's hurt." The man answered, then nodded. "Come out, girls."

Two girls stepped out from the undergrowth. The smaller one, younger even than David, had claws and the same stubborn expression as her father. Behind her was a slightly older child, bald and scarred, dressed in an oversized shirt.

"These're my girls." The man explained. "Jason, that's the older one, and tha's Laura." 

As the girls got closer, Hank could see the bruises, marks of injections and restraints on Jason, while Laura appeared unharmed - although the lack of wounds where the man's claws had slid back into his hand suggested a degree of healing factor.

"These girls and me... I'm Logan," the man muttered, seeming to only just remember he should introduce himself. "We... we got out of a lab. You can't send us back. You try-"

"I know," Hank reassured him. “I don't intend to send you back, now, can I please get you inside..." He paused, watching as Logan picked up both children. "Can I ask why you came here?"

"When we broke out, the phone started ringing in a phonebox across from me. I answered it because...why the hell not, you know? Maybe if it was those scientist fuckers we could negotiate testing on the kids-" He sighed. "Anyway, this woman spoke. Just told me to go here, then hung up. And... I hadn't got anywhere else to go. I thought I'd try it."

"Thank you." Hank took a closer look at him, and he could see the shadows and pain lingering in his eyes, the sheer exhaustion there. This man had been through hell, and he'd come out the other side, and brought two kids out with him.

_Charles?_

_Yes?_

_I've got this._ Hank reassured, feeling a faint sense of relief bubbling between them telepathically.

He looked over towards Logan, wondering if he had any chance of doing this right. He had to try.

**First Kiss:**  
Logan wasn't sure why he'd answered that damn phone. He'd been fresh out of hell, and he just wanted to get as far away from those labs as he could. But something had made him stop, and go over to see why that phone was ringing. He hadn't known what to expect, hadn't expected much from it really. But a woman had told him where to go. And it'd seemed smart. A near deserted mansion, owned by a man in a wheelchair - he'd thought he and the girls could hide out in the grounds for a bit, or something, anything to let the girls heal up and so he could plan what was next.

Then he'd found the doctor, and the telepath who owned the place had welcomed him in, and now he was staying in a fucking mansion, the girls had all the food they could want, and no one was talking about handing them over. They were all mutants here, and while they might not have been safe, they were closer towards being safe than he'd known for a hell of a long time.

He still kept looking over his shoulder. He'd broken the two girls out of a military lab, where as far as a lot of people were concerned, they were just government property. He half expected armed troops to descend on the mansion, drag them back kicking and screaming. But he didn't think the rest of the people here would make it easy.

The plan had always been to stay until the girls were a bit stronger, then leave. Only he found himself doubting that plan, now that he was comfortable here. This was like... like a home. And he didn't know much about having a home, but he thought that he might be able to learn. For the girls' sake.

He'd been poking around at the grounds. The doctor wasn't exactly cut out for physical labour, and nor was the rich guy in a wheelchair. And Chuck's son had chased off the last gardener by accidentally projecting emotions. So they'd been left short. But Logan didn't mind gardening - after time locked up in a cell, it felt damned good to be outside. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do, but he was looking forward to working it out.

Chuck's kid seemed to be doing better, actually. He didn't want nothing to do with Logan's girls, but his therapist had him using some cards to try and explain what was wrong, and Chuck was coaching him to use colour projections rather than emotions. It was a long way from perfect, but it was something.

Logan'd done some reading of some of the books Chuck had, and he'd found out about something called a 'sensory garden', the idea of David having somewhere with interesting smells and colours and textures. He thought it sounded kinda fun, and if it was for David then Chuck couldn't complain, and his girls'd benefit too.

He was busy digging up what was gonna be flower beds, when Hank walked over, a broad grin on his face.

"Heya," Hank greeted him, holding out a glass of lemonade, slick with condensation. "I thought you might be thirsty." As he said it, he seemed to almost blush, glancing down as a flicker of blue passed across his skin. Logan just smirked, taking a sip. 

"You been working hard?"

"Jason's been showing me her illusions today," Hank answered. "I think she's some kind of telepath, but she doesn't want to test it, so we don't. She's just been showing me what she can do." He shrugged. "You did good, saving her."

"Her dad gave her over for experiments. Someone had to."

Hank nodded, reaching out to take his free hand, squeezing gently. "Well, thank you."

Logan smirked. "Now, don't you go telling people I'm sweet, or anything like that. I got a reputation to maintain."

"A reputation where you turn up with two rescued children, and immediately set about befriending a boy who struggles to communicate and making him a nice garden? Oh yes, very tough." Hank's grin widened, and Logan reached out and poked him in the shoulder, grinning. 

"An alpha provides for his family." Logan argued, knowing he was losing the fight when Hank's grin only widened.

"You're collecting strays," Hank laughed and shoved him back, and Logan stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Hank's waist, and pulling him close enough that their breath mixed.

"You know," Logan purred. "I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now. You don't have to but-" He never got to finish that sentence. Before he had the chance, Hank surged forwards and kissed him, with a lot of enthusiasm and not much technique.

Logan grinned into the kiss, his hands running down to rest against Hank's ass as he kissed back before pulling away. "You sure you don't wanna object?"

"I'm sure." Hank answered, before concern flickered across his face. "Do you? I mean, you're an alpha and-"

"It don't bother me. I like you. Don't care if you're an alpha." Logan shrugged as casually as he could. "You forget I was or somethin'?"

"I only like alphas," Hank whispered, shy, curling in on himself, and Logan couldn't begin to imagine the amount of shit that he probably faced for that. He knew Hank hadn't found life easy, trying to get people to accept him for who he was, and this was a whole other layer of difficulty that he didn't need. Rather than lingering on that thought, he grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

"Damn good thing I'm an alpha then, huh?"

**First Night:**  
"Hey."

Hank looked up to see Logan leaning against the door of his room, a smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes, finishing the paragraph he was reading and putting the book aside. "Hey yourself."

Logan grinned, walking in and stopping by the bed. "Wondered if you wanted to come to mine this evening. Chuck's got the girls, thought we could watch a movie, or..." His voice trailed off and he raised an eyebrow suggestively. Hank felt himself blush more. He'd slept with Charles once, when they were at university, but since then he had stayed alone. He'd resigned himself to it, accepted that there was no one out there who would like him. Alphas weren't meant to like alphas, that wasn't the way of things, it wasn't spoken about. Omegas who liked their own kind were seen as innocent, naive. But an alpha liking an alpha was depraved.

Then Logan had come along. Logan who was quick to flirt, quick to anger and quick to laugh. Quick to kiss. Who would talk to him, listen about his work, and even if he didn't understand it would ask good questions. Logan who had spent days reading through various books so he understood what Hank was doing, even when he said he hated books. Logan who was more infuriating, more frustrating, and more handsome than any man that Hank had ever met.

"You don't gotta, Blue," Logan told him, and he realised he'd probably been quiet a little too long. "Like, we can take the night to just talk, or hell, if you're working or-" He sounded awkward, trying to give Hank an out when it was quite clear he didn't want Hank to take it. Hank appreciated that.

Hank took a proper look at him, noticing the white t-shirt was surprisingly free of soil or oil stains, and the jeans only had a few scuffs on. Logan had dressed up nice for their date.

That fact, more than anything, made him decide to stand up and walk over, to lean in and wrap his arms around Logan's shoulders, kiss him properly.

"I'm not going to your room tonight." Hank told him sternly. "I've seen the mess you made of it-"

"I tidied up," Logan explained with a shy glance at the floor, and Hank stared at him in shock. This was serious then. Logan wasn't just messing him around, he was trying to do this right.

He reached for Logan's hand. "Your room it is, then."

Logan's room was still a little messy, but far better than it'd been before. Better, it was full of the scent of him, and Hank grinned, moving in to kiss him, his heart racing. 

"We can take it slow if you wanna," Logan promised, the other alpha pulling him close, pressing up against him, and he hesitated for a moment before he grinned up at him playfully. 

"We've got all night." Hank agreed, reaching up to pull Logan's shirt up, exposing his chest. Logan returned the favour, his thumbs brushing the twin scars on Hank's chest before he leaned in to kiss at the skin. 

"Gonna make this the best night ever for you," Logan growled. "You ain't ever gonna forget it."

"Big words."

"I can back them up," Logan smirked, pressing forwards against Hank's leg as he leaned up for another kiss.


	7. Magda and Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Magda knew she'd never find Erik. That didn't mean she couldn't help others in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of past sex work, sexual and physical violence, passing mention of murder. This is fluff I swear it.
> 
> This chapter begins three and a half years before A Matter of Convenience.

**First Meeting:**  
Magda yawned, stretching as she walked home from the clinic she helped out at most evenings. She'd had a busy day - work at the hospital, and then helping out omegas who couldn't afford the hospital, but needed care. She'd been helping one family with their daughter who had had a bad allergic reaction, and held another who had decided to get an abortion, cleaned injuries, and supported the doctors there.

She was proud of the work she did. A lot of people thought that alphas couldn't be nurses, assumed she was a doctor, but she was proud of what she'd done. Years of expensive study had never appealed - she wanted to protect, to care, to hold the hand of people who needed it. 

Erik had been the first person who had listened to her dreams of being a nurse, and not laughed in her face. The first one to nod, and to listen, and to care. She didn't think she'd ever stop missing him, even though it was almost nine years since his father had been murdered, and he had disappeared.

She occasionally got letters which Edie had written - never a return address, but an attempt to stay in contact. And she watched the news, waited for her childhood friend's face to appear. She still dreamed sometimes that he would walk into her clinic, grinning the way he always did when he was in trouble. That he would embrace her, and everything would be alright - she knew it wouldn't but it was hard not to dream.

The clinic wasn't in the best area of town, and had she been an omega she would have chosen a different route home - the cut-through she used took her close to the "Hellfire Club", a poorly-disguised mutant-omegan brothel, infamous for the violence allowed on its workers. She had never treated anyone from there. None of her clinic had. But they'd heard about the bodies found in the trash. Mutant omegas, not anyone that had been missed... she had always made herself look at the pictures. 

Just in case Erik's face stared blindly from one photograph, because... he was a mutant. She remembered sitting in her car, letting him take over from his place in the passenger seat, the car responding to him without any need of the controls. Remembered him playing around in the junkyard, free in the use of his power. He'd made her a necklace, and she didn't wear it now, but she still kept it, just in case.

She shivered. There was something about the Hellfire Club that put her teeth on edge, even though she knew it operated legally. She wasn't an omega, but she still didn't linger in the area, worried about what she might find if she looked too hard.

She made her way into the alleyway that ran along the back, planning to rush down it and get home. She would get into her flat, and she would rest, and things would be better. Then tomorrow she would be back at work at the hospital, helping people who she could assist, rather than lingering on the memories of those she couldn't.

She was hurrying past a pile of trashbags when she saw something that made her stop. Sticking out from the trash was something that was unmistakably a hand, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. A human hand, bent at the wrist, peeking out among the rubbish.

She could have kept walking. The police never seemed to respond to calls around here, and she knew whoever it was, they were almost certainly dead. But she was a nurse, and she owed it to this person to care. Even if they were dead, they deserved to have it known.

She walked over, moving aside some of the bags, and looking down. There was the broken body of an omegan woman, lying on her front, naked. There were bruises across her body. From her shoulders emerged a beautiful pair of dragonfly wings, but one side had had the tip cut away. Her lips were open slightly, and she was still.

Magda crouched down beside her, leaning so that she could look down her body, placing her cheek over this woman's mouth. She could hear a strange rattling breath, the kind that meant someone was barely holding on.

"Hello?" Magda said, not expecting a response. If this woman was from the Hellfire Club - they couldn't have known she was alive. She looked close to death. "It's alright. I'm going to get you to a hospital, you're safe now." She whispered it, half-frightened of being overheard.

"No-" the woman whispered, her voice shaking before her eyes snapped open to gaze up at her. "I... I can't. They'll find me." The words came out rasping, and as soon as the woman had spoken she fell silent and still, overwhelmed by pain. Magda knew this woman needed medical treatment. But she knew she could provide it. If taking her to hospital was dangerous... she had to respect that. It was a policy of the clinic she volunteered at to never assume they knew better than their patients when they said what was dangerous. Omegas could be in difficult situations, and ignoring their fears could get them killed. She wouldn't do that.

She took off her coat, wrapping it around the woman, helping her to her feet and taking most of her weight. It was only a couple more minutes walk to her home. Taking her there felt foolish, but it was what Erik would have done. Erik who always believed in helping people. 

Having thought that, she couldn't walk away, or ignore her. She'd take her home, listen, and get her some proper treatment as soon as she felt safe.

**First Kiss:**  
Angel woke slowly. There were flickers of awareness that her near-unconscious body tried to block out, sensations of water to her lips, of being cleaned and stitched and treated, memories of cold concrete and the soft fabric of a bed. But it was all a blur, until it wasn't. Until the pain began to recede, and she opened her eyes to find that she was in a house.

She could have laughed at that. It had been years since she had seen the inside of a house. Her world had shrunk to Hellfire, to her small cell-like room, and then the ones used for work. And now, she was on a sofa, with the television blaring with some baking show, and an Alpha's scent all over her.

She tried and failed to bite down a whimper of regret. She had given up thoughts of escape years ago. Hearing Erik had been killed - when he'd been so excited to carry a child for a client, when Erik had really thought things were getting better - had broken her. She sealed the pain of her friend's death inside her heart, and tried to stay alive as long as she could.

But then one day it had been too much, and she'd been sure that she was going to be killed, Shaw having her beaten and dumping her broken body in the trash. She'd been sure that was the end of it.

But here she was.

"Hello," a woman's voice greeted her, and she looked to the side, to see a pretty female Alpha sat there. "I'm Magda. I found you outside, and I thought... I thought you'd be safer here, I hope you don't mind."

Angel didn't point out the irony of the woman pretending to care. She knew how to survive whatever alphas wanted, but right now she ached, and she longed for sleep. She expected the Alpha to be angry when she turned her head away.

"I know," the Alpha said softly. "I can take you to the hospital-"

"No, please." Angel interrupted. Being here would be better than being back at the Hellfire, which was where she'd find herself if she got caught. "Please."

"Alright," the Alpha repeated. "I'm a nurse. I can help you. What's your name?"

"Evangeline," Angel whispered. She hadn't used that name for so long. No one at the Hellfire would know it.

"Alright, Evangeline. Here. Can I give you some water? You need to drink."

Angel nodded mutely, letting the Alpha take care of her. After she had drunk some water and been given a little soup, the Alpha settled down on a chair by the bed. 

"I can get you reading material if you want?"

"Why?"

"Because you need to rest and recover and reading will stop you getting bored?" The alpha suggested with a smile, and Angel looked at her. The alpha had kind eyes, and was so concerned for her wellbeing. She reached for her hand, and brought it to her lips, pressing her lips to the woman's knuckles in thanks.

She had given up dreams of being free a long time ago. But she was outside, and everyone at the Hellfire thought she was dead. This might be her chance. She felt sick, as she nodded. "That...that sounds good."

"It's no trouble, Evangeline."

**First Night:**  
Magda had taken some time off work, to care for her new patient. She fussed over the omega, made sure she was recovering, cleaning and bandaging her injuries as the woman hovered between consciousness and oblivion. 

She went to the clinic, cut through the alleyway she had found Evangeline, and watched the news reports, hoping someone would report Evangeline missing, someone would come and help her. But there was no one, and nothing, just the two of them.

It took time. She returned to work, half-days, stating that she was looking after an ill relative. Eventually she had to go back to work full time, but by then the bruises were faded, and Evangeline seemed brighter. She was sat up in bed, Magda long since having moved to sleeping on the sofa, and even helped with the cooking.

Evangeline had been left with scars, and with a limp. But she was alive, and that was more than Magda could have expected, when she'd first run into her. She was beautiful, and she was recovering. Magda hoped that soon she would be able to feel confident to seek more help.

She swung by her favourite Chinese restaurant after work, ordering, and trying to ignore the obvious curiosity from the woman behind the counter about ordering for two. Then she walked back, letting herself in, smiling when she saw Evangeline settled on the couch, her stunning wings spread out as she flicked through a fashion magazine.

"Got us Chinese," Magda stated by way of a greeting, holding up the bag. Evangeline smiled, and made her way to the table, limping a little still from the injury to her leg. Magda grabbed the bowls and dished out the food.  
"How was your day?"

"Good," Evangeline whispered, even though she looked nervous. After a moment she cleared her throat. "It's... it's Angel."

"Hmm?"

"My name." Angel explained. "It's... I'm sorry, I was just-"

"It's fine," Magda promised, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "It's good to meet you, Angel."

Angel smiled at her, patting the spot next to her on the couch, and Magda sat there. They watched a cooking show, and as it finished Angel yawned, resting her head on Magda's shoulder.

"Time for bed, Angel."

"Will you come with me?" Angel asked.

"I don't know if that-"

"We can just cuddle?" Angel suggested. "I just... I'd like it if you held me. If that's alright?"

"More than alright," Magda promised, and the two of them headed to bed.

She lay down on the bed, beside Angel, Angel's wings folded neatly down against her back, to the point they could have passed as tattoos if you didn't look closely. Magda lay still, until Angel cuddled close, lifting Magda's arms and tucking up against her.

Angel's hair was soft against her face, as Angel tucked into her arms, smiling. She yawned, closing her eyes, and felt the soft brush of Angel's lips against her own before she fell deeper into sleep.

She would wake to Angel cuddled close, a soft smile on Angel's face that was mirrored on her own.


	8. Raven and Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven meets a fellow student at a party. It isn't Irene's normal hangout, but she came here to find Raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mild mutantphobia
> 
> This chapter begins five years before A Matter of Convenience.

**First Meeting:**  
Raven had never expected to do particularly well at college, certainly not compared to Charles. Charles was ridiculously smart, in a really quite obnoxious way. He was hard working, but he was also naturally intelligent and honestly just kind of annoying, and Raven knew she'd never be like that. But she thought she'd go, because it would let her make friends, and give her some independence from her brother. Charles meant well, and he'd been kind to her. But she needed some independence. When Gabby had been alive, she had helped to make sure Charles wasn't too overbearing. But Charles was struggling with his loss, and trying to ensure that his family were all happy, and it was just all a little more than Raven could cope with. 

So she went to study, because it would persuade Charles to let her get away. She chose to specialise in drama, because it came naturally to her, and because it was fun to play pranks on the other students. Charles would call every day, and she would answer him at least once a week, promising him that she was fine, and checking in on how her toddler nephew was doing. She made friends, and started to feel a little more confident wandering around in her natural form - Charles had always discouraged her, afraid she'd get attacked, but she wanted to be blue. She wanted to show the world who she was.

She was at a party to celebrate the launch of a student production, a beer in her hand, joking around with some of the other actors. She was doing her normal trick of mimicking their voices, making them laugh. They all knew she was a mutant, but they supported her. They weren't the ones making the fuss that the college was about her making use of her ability in her exams. She liked these guys. 

One of the guys that had been brought along with another actor ran his hand down her arm, grinning. “Oh, you’re a mutant, that’s cool, your skin feels so weird.”

She shot him a glare. “I’m not a pet. Keep your hands to yourself.”

“Or what?”

She turned into a perfect echo of him. “Or else.”

The guy yelped and stumbled backwards, and she smirked to herself, feeling rather satisfied with that result. She took another swig of her beer, reverting to her own form, and grinning to herself. 

One of the other actors, Jamie, wandered over. He took a seat, offering her a beer. “You know, Raven, if you ever wanted you could make a fortune in porn.”

“I … I mean I could. But it’s not my calling.”

“Can you be an alpha?” He asked, curiously. “Because the guys were talking about it, and-”

She shot him a glare, getting to her feet and making her way to the door, tempted to try and telepathically yell for Charles to come and pick her up. It was stupid. She groaned to herself, wanting to scream, because parties and meeting other people often ended up that way, and she hated it. Hated them.

She stepped outside, fishing in her bag for a cigarette and reverting to the human form Charles always said was safer.

“Here,” an omegan woman who was leaning against a pillar held up a cigarette and a lighter. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue dress, which looked gorgeous, but Raven snorted slightly to see that she was wearing a pair of shades despite the fact it was night time. Still, a cigarette was being offered, and she needed one, so she walked over and took it, frowning slightly when the woman didn’t respond to her approach.

“I’m blind,” the woman answered, and Raven felt kind of shit for her thoughts of a moment before. She opened her mouth to apologise, and the woman shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Raven.”

“You know my name?”

“I know a lot of things about you,” the woman answered with a shrug. “And I’d like to know a lot more.”

“You a telepath?” Raven groaned. She’d come to college to get away from telepaths, not to find herself dealing with another one. The woman was cute, but she absolutely was not dealing with another telepath. Ideally forever. She liked Emma, and loved her brother, but two telepaths was more than enough for anyone.

“No, I’m not,” the woman smiled. “I’m a precog. My name, for now, is Irene Adler.”

“For now?” Raven asked, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice at the thought that the beautiful omega might already be betrothed.

Irene nodded, smiling knowingly to herself - apparently a level of smugness shared between precogs and telepaths. “I’m studying literature, and this isn’t my normal kind of party. But I thought I’d come along, to meet you.”

“Me? What’s special about me?”

“I just get the feeling we’ll get on.” She hesitated, stepping away from the pillar. “I know there’s a future where I trip on these steps, so I can probably make my way down without assistance, but-”

“Here, I can guide you if you’d like?” Raven offered her her arm, and Irene rested her hand against her elbow.

“Your skin feels wrong,” Irene murmured, brushing her hand against the human-like covering. “It’s up to you, but if you’d like… you don’t need to hide yourself from me.” 

Raven took a deep breath, and let herself change, sliding into her natural skin between heartbeats. The hand on her elbow gave a gentle squeeze. Raven cleared her throat. “So where are we going?”

“There’s a bench just down over on the left, where we can spend hours talking, if you’d like that.”

Raven nodded, guiding the omega beside her.

**First Kiss:**  
Raven muttered in frustration, contemplating throwing her book at the wall. "I don't get it. I don't get any of this, it's stupid, I'm stupid, I quit."

"No you don't," Irene answered firmly, from her spot on the bed, her delicate fingers brushing over the pages of her book. "You aren't stupid, you aren't going to quit, and you will do well on the test."

"I'd do better if you tell me what the questions are."

"I'm not going to do that." Irene insisted, leaning over to squeeze her hand, before returning to reading. "I don't know what they are, and even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. If I told you, you'd spend the rest of your life wondering if you'd only done well because you'd cheated, and I don't want to deal with that."

"So you do know what the questions are?" Raven asked hopefully, and Irene just smiled wider.

"How's your book?"

"Long," Irene answered, twisting to reach her brailler, her hands dancing across the keys as she made some notes. "But interesting enough. And that monologue you're reading, it suits you. I think you should perform it for your next audition."

"I don't even know if I should... I mean, it's not-"

"It'd be good for you," Irene smiled nervously, and Raven wanted to sweep her close, to protect her from the world. Irene cleared her throat, turning back to her book, frowning behind her glasses and flicking back to the right page. "Read it to me?"

"If you want?" Raven shrugged. "You've got a deadline coming up, you don't need me wasting your time. I'm not really even sure why you asked me here when you're in the middle of everything."

"I asked you because I wanted your company." Irene smiled to herself, putting a bookmark into place and then setting the book aside, tilting her head a little as she turned her face in Raven's direction. "And because I knew we'd get to a point in the evening where you'd ask that. And that once you asked that, if you wanted, we could kiss..." She looked so hopeful, a shy smile settling on her lips.

Raven rolled her eyes, muttering to herself about precogs, but she leaned in and closed the gap between them, brushing her lips against Irene's.

**First Night:**

Irene sat at the side of the stage, listening to Raven's rehearsal. She'd been right. Raven's monologue had been spectacular, and secured her the starring role in the performance. That wasn't a surprise - she'd known Raven was destined for it. She knew also that it would mean endless hours of rehearsals, and frustration and exhaustion. But Raven would be happy. She looked forward to that, to Raven on the stage in front of an awed audience, showing just how incredible she was as an actor, not just because of her mutation but because of her skill.

Irene knew she needed to be checking over her notes for the exam tomorrow, but she didn't find it easy. She wanted to listen to Raven, and her notes sat abandoned on her lap.

The scene finished, and a few bits of choreography were rehearsed, and then she could hear the soft noise of Raven's footsteps coming closer.

"Hey," Raven said as she sat down, her voice lightened by a smile. "How is it going?"

"You're wonderful," Irene answered with a shake of her head. "Distracting me from my work, but wonderful."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to be here."

"I want to be." Irene reassured, reaching out and letting Raven bring their hands together. "Today's special."

"You know that we're going to win the lottery or something?"

"Today's special because I get to spend it with you." Irene answered honestly, leaning in for a quick kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But it's okay, we'll be done soon. I've got another exam Monday but you can stay over if you want, we can put on a film or whatever."

"I'd like that," Irene agreed, bringing Raven's hand up to her lips and kissing it, giving a gentle squeeze of reprimand when the scales turned to human skin. "You should come and stay at my room tonight, Raven. I... I'd like that."

"Of course," Raven kissed her, then got called away, and Irene could tell the ways Raven's concern could impact her. After a short while, Raven returned and cuddled her. "You... you want to go back to your room? We're done for the day."

Irene nodded, clutching Raven's elbow until she got to her room, where she remembered to turn on the light, then settled on her bed, shoving her notes on her bookshelf. 

"What do you want?" Raven asked, and there was sadness there. "I mean, I can be anyone. I know you can't see it but-"

"You can be anyone, huh?" Irene asked with a fond smile. "Anyone at all I want?"

"Sure," Raven answered, and her voice shook a little, and Irene wanted to take away that fear and pain.

"I want you, Raven. I've always wanted you. Ever since I first met you..." The next words she spoke were swallowed up by Raven's kiss, as she knew they would be. She couldn't bring herself to mind.


	9. Kitty and Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie hasn't had friends her own age for a while. Maybe now it can be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Vague references to past abuse.
> 
> This chapter begins a few weeks after A Matter of Convenience.
> 
> Thank you to Midrashic for her help with accents in this chapter.

**First Meeting:**  
Marie watched out the window as the cars pulled up outside, her heart hammering in her chest. Over the past few days, she had come to feel comfortable in this house, putting her past behind her, learning who she was. For now, she was keeping herself back from her powers, not wanting to see what she could do if her suppression collar was removed. But she was learning how to be a person again, after a while when that had been taken away.

Charles promised that they could stay separate if they needed to, that the omegas rescued from the Hellfire Club would always be given space if they wanted it. But he also said this was their chance, to be normal, to have a good life. To work out who they wanted to be, and to make new friends.

It was different for the Rasputin siblings - Piotr and Illyana had each other, and Warren wasn't interested in making friends, spending a lot of time on his own on the roof. But Marie felt almost desperately lonely.

"You should go and say hello," Betsy told her gently, giving her a soft shove. "You're only a couple of years older, and you'll be in the same classes..."

"Wha' if they don'... don' like me?" Marie asked, leaning against her friend. Betsy had taken care of her, taken care of all of them, and now she was going to teach at the school, and Marie was happy for her about that, she just worried in case it meant Betsy wasn't going to help her in the future. 

"Of course I'll help," the telepath reminded her. "But you should try, it might be good for you."

Marie nodded, making her way downstairs, fidgeting with the collar at her neck. Betsy sat down nearby, working from one of her books about teaching, and her mind was just brushing Marie's own. That helped her stay relatively calm as she looked down at the metal bracelet Mister Erik had given her, hiding the brand, letting her make a fresh start. She gazed at the pattern on the metal, barely registering the approach of one of the newcomers until the girl standing before her cleared her throat, and stuck out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Kitty."

"Ah'm Marie," Marie answered, shaking her hand shyly, glad that her collar meant there was no danger to the girl in touching her. "It's good tah meetcha."

"Good to meet you too," Kitty grinned. "My parents just left, what about yours?"

"Oh," Marie tensed a little, feeling Betsy's attention turn to the two of them. "Ah'm a runaway. Didn't feel like ah could fit in where ah was..." That was all true. She'd run away from her home when Shaw had found her, and from the stories she'd heard from some of the others, she was lucky. She didn't want to see her parents again. She could have said where she was from more recently, but she didn't want to.

They'd discussed it - it was possible for any of them to hide their past, if they wanted to. Marie was a little nervous about it, but the thought of starting over - of being something more than a Hellfire omega - was intoxicating. Maybe friendship with Kitty could be the start of that.

"Oh, you're brave." Kitty grinned at her. "I dunno where my room is, but that's okay, I'm happy to just hang out here, only I'm so hungry, I don't suppose you know where there's any snacks or anything?"

"Yeah, ah know where..." Marie agreed, leading her away, listening to Kitty babbling away. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. Kitty was a beautiful beta, and rather than talking with the guys she had arrived with, she was choosing to talk with her. That thought made Marie smile. 

Maybe she wasn't going to have to be on her own any more. She led Kitty into the kitchen.

"Ah can make drinks, if yeh want one?" 

"Yeah, sure! Thanks!" Kitty grinned, and it felt like a wave of warmth rushing through her.

**First Kiss:**  
Kitty grinned at Marie, still buzzing with the knowledge that Marie wanted to be her girlfriend. Asking her out had been pretty terrifying, but she'd said yes, and now they were if anything more inseparable than they had been before. 

Kitty didn't mention any of the physical stuff girlfriends could do, for a whole bunch of reasons. For a start, it was kinda rude to jump into a relationship and then immediately see if they wanted to fuck. Second, Marie's powers meant that any attempt at intimacy could very easily end with a trip to the hospital (or the morgue). And third, and most important, Marie'd been through some awful things, and Kitty would rather die than ever upset her. 

She'd thought, when she first saw Marie, that she recognised her. There couldn't be that many mutant omegas with that white stripe in their hair. It was the coverage of what had happened to those poor mutants that had persuaded her parents that Kitty needed help with her powers, and now here she was, somewhere mutants were going to be helped and made to feel safe. She wanted to give Marie that same safety.

And even if they weren't kissing behind the bike sheds (well, car sheds, the school didn't have bike sheds) they got to spend time together, and watched movies, and chat in each other's rooms, and were just generally together and happy and it was great.

Marie smiled back, leaning her head on Kitty's shoulder. Both of them were wearing long sleeves and gloves, so that Kitty could brush hair out of Marie's face if it got into her eyes. They'd been watching a film. and then they'd got distracted working on their English homework, and now they were just sitting on the sofa, cuddling up.

"Ah wish ah could kiss yeh," Marie whispered, and Kitty startled, turning to her in surprise.

"You'd want to? I didn't know if you liked that stuff."

"Ah... ah didn'... not before. But ah think ah'd like tah kiss yeh. If yeh wanted."

"Course I want to." Kitty almost glared, but made herself stop, running her thumb gently over Marie's cheek. "You're gorgeous, and I love you. Love this. I... I think I can kiss you."

"Yah know ah cain't."

"You can't kiss people when they're solid, I get that. But... Can we at least try?" Kitty sat up straight, pulling off a glove and holding her hand out towards her. "Let's see. If we can hold hands, we can go from there."

"...ah guess..." Marie mumbled, frowning and peeling off her own glove. "Ah've told Betsy. She says she'll be righ' on up if we need 'er, so-"

Kitty nodded, concentrating hard and making herself tangible, but only just. So that anyone she brushed against would feel her, but would be unable to get a grip on her. She reached out, her fingers slotting neatly between Marie's, just like they were made for each other. 

She looked up, seeing the sheer wonder in Marie's eyes, and then leaned in to kiss her. Marie's lips were soft, and she was smiling, and then they were kissing. Marie tasted of the popcorn that they'd eaten earlier, and Kitty smiled into the kiss, her mind stuttering slightly, dizziness overwhelming her as she held onto Marie, pulling her closer.

The room seemed to swim, and she fell forwards, onto the empty sofa. 

"Marie? Marie!?" She called out in shock, feeling kind of nauseous. The room was still spinning.

"Oh hell," Miss Braddock muttered, her eyes wide. "You okay there Kitty?"

"Where's Marie?"

"I think judging by the layout of the house, she's probably in the entrance hall." Miss Braddock walked over, helping her to sit up and then picking up a glass of lemonade, handing it over. "Here you go..."

Marie appeared in the doorway, her hair messed up, eyes wide in horror.  
"Oh mah god, ah'm so sorry."

Kitty looked up at her, and started to laugh. After a moment, Marie started to laugh as well.

**First Night:**  
Kitty smiled over at Marie, who was sitting on the edge of her bed. After the kissing incident, the two of them were a little more careful. It had been worth it, and Kitty was happy to repeat the experiment, but they started to carry it out under careful conditions - when there were other people nearby, or asking Jimmy to sit in the next room to keep Marie's power from knocking Kitty out.

They were both pretty comfortable with cuddling and kissing near a ten year old, but anything more was out of the question, at least for now. Anyway, Marie wanted to take it slow and Kitty was happy to do that.

It didn't mean they weren't having sleepovers though.

Kitty grinned, laughing as Marie rolled herself up in a blanket like a burrito. "You're adorable."

"Yer the adorable one, darlin'," Marie answered, squiggling up on the bed. Kitty laughed, settling down beside her and wrapping her arms around the Marie-apillar, pressing a gentle kiss to her clothed shoulder.

"Just say if you get too warm, okay?" Kitty reminded, pressing another kiss to her shoulder and laughing as the Marie-blanket cuddled up against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is possibly the last pairing (Assuming nothing else spawns as I write the final few chapters). Thank you all for your support and encouragement as I've written this.


	10. Warren and Christian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian doesn't get out much. Warren changes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this fic was finished, but these two teenage idiots grew on me. 
> 
> Warnings for mentions of past abuse and conversion therapy.  
> This chapter begins a few weeks after A Matter of Convenience.
> 
> Thanks and blame in equal measure to Midrashic

**First Meeting:**  
"Chris?" Emma sat down on the edge of the sofa, holding out her hand towards him, and looking at him with something resembling hope. "It really would mean a lot, if you could come today. We've known Charles a long time, and I'll be right there with you."

Christian wanted to say no, to refuse to leave the house. The house was safe. But  
his older sister had asked. Emma asked so little of him, seeming to know how hard simply stepping foot outside of their house was, how overwhelming things were after having been sent away, after losing Dante. He shivered, fear prickling at the thought he could be being sent back to the institution that had tried to fix him. He wasn't fixed. He felt the same as he always did, only now he felt afraid of his own feelings, looking around and half-expecting doctors to emerge from the shadows.

He liked Charles. He knew Charles's friendship had meant a lot to Emma when they were younger, when she'd been excited to have a friend who was like her. He'd tried to support her, but he could do little about not being a telepath. And he knew Charles's late wife had been the one to get him home. He could do this. He looked up at his sister, and found she was already smiling.

"I'll go."

"Thank you," Emma embraced him tightly, and he knew she was probably scanning through his thoughts, but he didn't bother trying to block her. He was afraid of going, but he wanted to try. Emma squeezed his hand. "Moira will be there, and so will I, I won't let you out of my sight at all, and if you need to go home, you just think it, and we'll get out of there right away, and-"

"It's okay." Christian interrupted her, managing a faint smile. "I'll try and do it."

"Thank you." Emma sat up again, and nodded. "I've already got an outfit decided for you."

Christian sighed, resigning himself to yet again functioning as a living doll for his sister's fashion choices.

***

He looked good. He knew that much. He wasn't exactly looking to seduce anyone, far too self conscious for that. But he knew he looked good, as he lingered at the edge of the crowd, watching Emma talking to everyone. It was strange, being in such a large gathering of mutants, but he knew Emma would take him home if he asked, and he knew Charles wanted him here. Charles had been kind, when he'd first come back from the institution, patient and careful, and he needed to be here and show his gratitude. It had been years and yet.... he still struggled. He wanted to hide away.

He was glancing over at the drinks when a beautiful omega walked over towards him. He must have been one of the students at the school, judging by the angelic wings that were perched on his shoulder-blades. He looked like he had escaped from a renaissance painting, and Christian knew he was staring, looked away from him shyly.

The angel paused in front of him, and smirked knowingly. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Christian cursed his pale complexion as he glanced up at him, taking a deep breath, before he made the leap to respond. "Isn't that my line?"

"It the wings?" the angel asked, and for a moment there was something closer to pain in his eyes.

"No." Christian answered honestly. "It's the fact you're beautiful. I'm Christian, Christian Frost. Emma's my sister."

"Warren." The angel stuck out his hand for Christian to shake, seeming to puff up a little with emotion. "Just Warren."

"Well, it's good to meet you, just Warren."

Warren's smile was almost blinding, and Christian couldn't help thinking he wanted to ensure Warren kept smiling. He spoke to him briefly - about the school, the fact they'd known Charles for a long time, He felt a sudden mental nudge from his sister.

_Ceremony's starting soon. Stop flirting and find your seat._

"I've got to go, I'm near the front..." He mumbled, but he glanced back over his shoulder at Warren. Warren saw him looking, and smiled, and Christian found himself smiling back.

**First Kiss:**  
Warren appreciated the school. The lessons could be boring as fuck, but it was good to see Betsy happy after everything that she had been through, and while he didn't like any of the other students that much, they were okay. Aside from John, John was a jumped up little asshole who was just enough like Warren to get under his skin in all of the worst ways. He was glad that the omegas had their own corridor, that Charles paid for them to have therapy, that he was able to sleep in his own bed and know he was safe without having to worry about Shaw.

But being expected to do homework sucked, and he was struggling, because all the rest of the Hellfire lot seemed happy to just pretend everything was fine now, and it wasn't, and his wings were itchy - both literally and metaphorically. He needed to get away, just for a bit.

Probably he should have left a note. That seemed like the kind of thing you were meant to do, but he just wanted to get out, to get somewhere else and clear his head, and it was easy enough to find where Christian and his sister lived. Then it was just a case of breaking out in the middle of the night, and flying over there.

It felt good to fly. Freeing. After so long cooped up inside, being able to feel the air through his feathers was almost intoxicating, and he allowed himself a few minutes to just enjoy the sensation of freedom. 

When he'd been trapped, his pinion feathers had been clipped, but now they were grown back and he was free.

He landed outside a rather beautiful looking mansion, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts before he went up to the nearest window to peek in, at an empty room beyond. 

He repeated it at the next window, and found Christian within, curled up on a sofa and looking kind of miserable. He knocked, and Christian jumped, his eyes wide with fear. After a moment, Christian walked to the window, pulling it open so that Warren could climb inside. Christian was smiling, and he looked beautiful like that.

"Hey, Warren." Christian greeted him, and being called by his name made Warren smile. Warren reached out, brushing a strand of Christian's hair from his face.

"Hey yourself."

"You sneak out of school?"

"I wanted to see you." Warren shrugged. "I just... I thought we got on pretty well, at the party, and I wondered if you wanted to talk some time or-"

"My father got my last boyfriend sent away," Christian murmured, looking down. "And he got me sent to a ... to an institution. To fix... omegas like me." He licked his lips, and glanced up. "Like us."

"Did it work?" Warren asked curiously.

Christian blushed faintly, and shook his head. "I still... You're beautiful."

From most people, that would have sounded like an insult. But Christian meant it. Warren leaned in to kiss him, stretching his wings out as he did so. Christian's fingers brushed them, and a couple of loose feathers dropped to the floor as they continued, Warren taking the lead because Christian was clearly unsure of himself. His smile was soft, and he tasted surprisingly sweet. Warren thought he could get used to kissing him.

**First Night:**  
Christian had spent a long time with only Emma for company - only wanting Emma for company, not wanting to think about anyone outside their small home. But Warren was different. He got used to sleeping with his bedroom window open, just in case Warren came to visit.

Sometimes Warren did. The two of them would talk - about Warren's lessons, about the books Christian was reading, where they wanted to go, what they wanted to see. Everything other than their pasts. Christian didn't want to talk about what had happened, for all that Emma insisted on it, paid for him to have therapies and spoke about the fact he needed to face it. Warren understood that - he had nightmares of his own.

"I can't stay over," Warren muttered one evening, after a few hours making out under the guise of helping Warren with his math homework (not that Emma was fooled - that was the problem with your sister being a telepath).

"You got a curfew?" Christian managed to tease, still a little shy, but feeling bolder when Warren looked at him like that, like he was something precious, not just because of his wealth but because of who he was.

"Just don't fancy sleeping anywhere other than my bed," Warren answered, stretching. "I like it. Only a few of us can even go in the corridor, and I keep my door locked with a cabinet in front of it, use the window..."

"Wish you didn't have to go," Christian mumbled. 

Warren smirked, wrapping an arm around his waist. "You could come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Warren grinned at him, and Christian felt his knees go weak. "I can carry you. You want to fly with me?"

"More than anything," Christian breathed, retaining just enough in the way of sense to write his sister a brief note, before he was wrapping his arms around Warren's shoulders, and they took to the air.

He never could have imagined flying would feel like this, freer than he could imagine. He understood why Warren liked it so much.

They landed on a balcony, at the house that had been used for the wedding, and Warren showed him through to his room, removing his shirt, and if Christian had any doubt before that his father's attempts to cure him had failed, those doubts were gone now. Warren looked like he should have been a sculpture, the kind that would cause a man to change the path of his life. Before Christian could work out how to say that, Warren was back with him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him deeply.

They pulled back, blushing and breathless, and Warren jerked his head towards the bed. "You wanna?"

"Do you have any… any protection?" Christian asked, blushing slightly, because Emma had told him that was a conversation that they would need to have.

Warren grinned, and then winked at him. "Don't you worry, gorgeous. We don't need to use protection. My blood means I'm immune to disease. Hell, if you got anything, I'll fix you."

Christian shook his head. "I... I don't have anything." He took a deep breath, and sat down on the edge of the bed, letting Warren straddle him, peppering gentle kisses across his face, His hands skimmed up Warren's sides, brushing against his feathers, and he rocked up against him. 

Christian knew it was too early to say he loved Warren. But deep down, he really thought that he might.


End file.
